This invention relates to a movable vehicle, such as an automobile, which uses a plurality of magnetic units, each comprising a plurality of permanent magnets and interleaved iron or steel members, as a shock absorber and/or load leveling device. More particularly, this invention relates to a levitated automobile frame using such magnetic units arranged to repel or attract each other, thus to maintain the automobile frame in a position determined by the magnetic units. Still more particularly, this improvement relates to an improved, upwardly-oriented, levitation system using such magnetic units for automotive vehicles.